heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishbone Ash
Wishbone Ash are a British rock band who achieved success in the early and mid-1970s. Their popular albums included Wishbone Ash (1970), Pilgrimage (1971), Argus (1972), Wishbone Four (1973), There's the Rub (1974), and New England (1976). Wishbone Ash are noted for their extensive use of harmony twin lead guitars, which had been attracting electric blues bands since Jeff Beck and Jimmy Page had played together in the Yardbirds in 1966. Their contributions helped Andy Powell and Ted Turner to be voted "Two of the Ten Most Important Guitarists in Rock History" (Traffic magazine 1989), and to appear in the "Top 20 Guitarists of All Time" (Rolling Stone). Melody Maker (1972) described Powell and Turner as "the most interesting two guitar team since the days when Beck and Page graced The Yardbirds". They have been cited as an influence by Iron Maiden founder and bassist Steve Harris, as well as Thin Lizzy and other dual guitar bands. Formed in Torquay, Devon, in 1969, out of the ashes of trio The Empty Vessels (originally known as The Torinoes, later briefly being renamed Tanglewood in 1969), which had been formed by Wishbone Ash's founding member Martin Turner (bass & vocals) in 1963 and complemented by Steve Upton (drums and percussion) in 1966. The original Wishbone Ash line-up was completed by guitarists/vocalists Andy Powell and Ted Turner. In 1974, Ted Turner left the band, and was replaced by Laurie Wisefield. The band continued on with strong critical and commercial success until 1980. There followed line-ups featuring former bass players from King Crimson (John Wetton), Uriah Heep (Trevor Bolder), and Trapeze (Mervyn Spence), Wisefield left in 1985. In 1987, however, the original line-up reunited for several albums – Nouveau Calls, Here to Hear and Strange Affair – until 1990, when Upton quit the band. After Martin Turner was replaced in 1991, the band recorded The Ash Live in Chicago, before Ted Turner left in 1993. This left Andy Powell as the sole remaining original founding member of Wishbone Ash to continue the band on into the future. Personnel Main article: List of Wishbone Ash members ; Current members * Andy Powell – guitar, vocals (1969–present) * Bob Skeat – bass, vocals (1997–present) * Joe Crabtree – drums (2007–present) * Mark Abrahams – guitar (2017–present) Discography Main article: Wishbone Ash discography * Wishbone Ash (1970) * Pilgrimage (1971) * Argus (1972) * Wishbone Four (1973) * Live Dates (1973) * There's the Rub (1974) * Locked In (1976) * New England (1976) * Front Page News (1977) * No Smoke Without Fire (1978) * Just Testing (1980) * Number the Brave (1981) * Twin Barrels Burning (1982) * Raw to the Bone (1985) * Nouveau Calls (1987) * Here to Hear (1989) * Strange Affair (1991) * Illuminations (1996) * Trance Visionary (1997) (electronic re-recordings) * Psychic Terrorism (1998) (electronic re-recordings) * Bare Bones (1999) (acoustic re-recordings) * Bona Fide (2002) * Clan Destiny (2006) * Power of Eternity (2007) * Elegant Stealth (2011) * Blue Horizon (2014) Category:Proto-metal musical groups Category:British progressive rock musical groups Category:British hard rock musical groups